


4 days, shipping & southpark

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Media, i guess, southpark, stupidinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 4 days with one another. What could possibly go wrong?Not much actually.Tommy just ends up finding a few new things about Tubbo he hadn’t bargained for.* id say this is barely in the tubbo/tommy category. pmcyt just enjoy this pls :D* ill adjust tags as i write.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

~§~

“Tommy! We have to leave!”

The shouts of a very British mother echo up the stairs and into the the bedroom of popular 16-year-old-streamer, TommyInnit. Despite what fans, stans and twitch chats alike may say, this “Big Man” does not live above the rest of society, and he most certainly is not a god among men. The 16 year old is but a teenager whomst cannot avoid the wrath of his own mother.

“We’ve been ready for half an hour! If you take any longer, we’re leaving without you to pick up _YOUR_ friend!” Mother yells up the stairs, “it takes a whole twenty minutes to the train station, get off your bloody computer!”

It was at this moment, Tommy knew he’d have to move real quick if he wanted to save his chances of having four days of vlog-filming time with best friend (and _streamer_ ) Tubbo underscore. Save the wrath of his mother, meeting your online friend is so much more important.

The lanky blonde boy scrambles to log off ManaCube, yanking his headphones off and leaving them to clatter onto the desk. He winces, realising that that was (in hindsight) definitely not good for the headphones. But alas, the status of his headset can wait until he’s tied up his sneakers and out the bedroom door with phone in hand.

“Are you coming!?” Mother shouts.

“Yes! Yes I’m coming! Hold on, hold on!”

Tommy shoves his feet into his worn sneakers and slips his phone into his jeans pocket as he tumbles down the stairs at break-neck speeds. Caffeine can’t beat this shit.

“Thank god. Tom, your friend should be arriving at the station in fifteen minutes. Dad and I have got to start driving to the venue as soon as possible, it takes an hour or so to get there.”  
Mum explains, exasperation seeping into her voice.

“Mm- sorry Mum.” He looks to the floor, and mutters a few a apologies. Motherinnit grumbles as she rushes Tommy out the door, purse in hand, towards the car.

In explanation; no, Tommy didn’t forget that his best online-friend would be meeting up with him and staying for four days to record content and stream. Truth is, he’d actually been so excited that he’d gotten himself too worked up about the meetup, that he’d needed to take his mind off it. How does Big Man himself reduce nerves? Minecraft. Eight hours today.  
And he’d gotten up at nine o’clock...and it’s quarter to eleven now.

...fuckin maths and shit.

Either way, yeah. Four days of potential law-breaking, chatting or complete awkwardness awaits the two of them...and Tommy couldn’t be more excitedly nervous. Both parents would be off on some social gathering that they’d been invited to, leaving Tommy to have his best friend over to create some absolutely poggers content. Bestest friend. Yep.

“Remember Tom, the blow up mattress is under your bed so just pull that out whenever the two of you end up sleeping,” Tommy nods absently at Fatherinnit’s reminder.

“Also, there’s simple oven bake food in the freezer that should tide you over for any lunches or dinners. There’s the pizza place phone number on the fridge as well,” Tommy looks out the window as the car pulls up to the intersection before the station. Motherinnit’s words mostly go in one ear and out the other.

“ -and also leftovers! There’s plenty of left over sausages and veggies that you can reheat as well if you’d like-“ The car pulls into the train station parking lot at five minutes to eleven, leaving them with ten minutes to spare before Tubbo’s arrival. Despite Mum’s griping. fucking twenty minutes- what is she on?

“Tom?” Tommy snaps to attention.

“Yes Ma’am?” He grins as he mock salutes Motherinnit from his place in the back seat.

“Did you listen to anything? You are going to be alone for alone for 4 days, I can’t have you - or Toby, especially Toby, dying whilst we’re away from the house.” Mother sighs with slight irritation.

“You’re insinuating that you’d need to be present whilst your son and his best mate die.”

“For god’s sake Tom, go get Toby, we’ll be waiting in the pick up zone for you.”

At that, Tommy hops out of the car and shoots a text to Tubbo saying that he’ll be waiting on the platform for him.

~§~

Admitting nervousness to anyone other than Tommy’s own brain would be a trial worse than death, so like any reasonable human being, Tommy decided to quell his anxiety through the the creation of extensive lists and schedules on what him and his best honcho-man-amigo-pal would get up to during the stay. It’s only reasonable.

Big man’s got big plans, what can I say?  
In the five minutes of waiting time after:

Tommy 10:56  
ill be waiting on the platform to see your sorry arse to my humble home

Toby 10:56  
goddamti

Tommy had drafted up a schedule of ideas and plans to do during Tubbos four day stay. Not that anyone would see it. Best be prepared, right? It’s about the principle.

FRIDAY  
\- pick up Big T  
\- show of humble abode  
\- stream?  
\- sleep.

SATERDAY  
\- VLOG  
\- sleep

SUNDAYYYYY  
\- VOLGGGG  
\- stream.  
\- sleep

moonday  
\- get up in de morn’

Well, even if it wasn’t entirely legible, the sentiments there. It did it’s damndest job as a schedule for the whole five minutes Tommy paid attention to it, soon to be forgotten by the coolest-bestest-cutest-most-awesome-and-outstanding-

“TUBBO!!”

Just as Tommy’s thoughts were getting out of hand, Tubbo underscore makes his entrance onto the train station platform, becoming an (almost) suspicious comedically timed plot device. The two share an enthralling moment in which they just stare, not quite knowing what to do as they’ve mostly known each other through late-night discord calls for 3 years having only met up once for a “vlog”.

“Tommy!” Tubbo stumbles into action and runs down the platform to pull Tommy into a hug.

It was awkward for a whole nine seconds.

_Oh he fits under your chin that’s cool._  
_He’s hugging you. Hug back dipshit._  
_I thought we weren’t doing the hugging thing though._  
_Well he is, so hug him back before it’s awkward._

...

“This is awkward.” _Fuck, now you’ve done it._

“Yep. Yes. Yes it is.” Tubbo pulls away with a dead look in his eyes.

Tommy takes one look at Tubbo’s dejected awkwardness,  
and the two break out in laughter.

“ha-HAH-“ Tommy wheezes, “that was SO FUCKIN BAD-“ He doubles over.  
“Oh my- haHAHAHa-“

Tubbo holds his bag handle tightly to keep himself upright as he hiccups in laughter.  
“I’m so fuckin sorry man, oh my _god_ \- goddamit-“

Tubbo rubs a hand over his face and into his fluffy brown hair. Tommy brings his fist up in a silent contract to forget the past 20 seconds.

“It’s rewind time.”

“That was just worse.”

“Aight shut up Big T or you’re sleeping in the back alley.”

“It’s probably cleaner than your room - let’s just be honest.”

The two boys make their way off the platform and back out to the carpark, Toby’s travelling bag rattling along behind them. Banter and quips fill the air, a refreshing start after the haunting awkwardness of the train platform.

They continue to chatter whilst reaching the car in the pick-up zone, Tommy takes Tubbos bag and chucks it in the boot, and they both sit in the back seat to continue talking about the blatant market strategies minecoins use to manipulate small children. It was nice, Tommy realised, when Big T and him could easily fall back into conversation like they were just chatting over voice call. It was reassuring that the brunette to the right of him is still just as invested in friendship as he is.

“I’m sorry to interrupt the two of you, but I would like to introduce myself and set some rules before we drive off into the sunset to leave you two to fend for yourself.” Mum laughs quietly as she glances into the rearview mirror while pulling up into the driveway.

“Sorry Mrs. Simons,” Tubbo smiles at Mum in the rearview mirror.

“Oh don’t apologise Toby, goodness.”

Everyone’s ushered inside for a quick rundown before Mum and Dad rush off to whatever gathering they’ve been invited to for four days.

“Alright boys, so you’re got the house to yourselves for four days,” Tommy stretches to watch Dad finish packing the car through the dining room window. Mum continues to rattle off a few rules, pointers, and general house tings.

“This is a peculiar situation, but I can trust the both of you are old enough to fend for yourselves, Toby, I’m sure if you need anything, Tom can help. Tom’s already told me you’ll be filming most of Saturday and Sunday anyway...”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine Mrs. Simons, if anything, I’ll have to make sure Tom doesn’t mess up his own house.” Toby grins, an underlying awkwardness remains, but the tension lightens after the successful joke.

“Good, good. Well, we’d best be off now, it’s a long drive into town.” Mum wraps up and grabs her bag off the dining table. She grabs Tommy’s attention with a hug and muttered,  
“Have fun, we’ll be back on Monday.”

And then they’re off.

...

“FUCK YEAH! MOTHERINNIT AND FATHERINNIT ARE GONE!”

“CRAB RAVE!” Tubbo yells.

“Where’s the drugs and shit?”

Tubbo snorts, punches Tommy’s arm, and runs upstairs with his bag clacking up the incline behind him.

“You suck, Tubbo!”

“Yep.” Tubbo calls simply down the hall.

~§~

After leaving Tubbo’s bag upstairs in Tommy’s room, the two streamers find themselves in the kitchen sharing a family pack of chips. Tubbo sits in the bar stool in front of the counter, and Tommy sitting on the counter itself, holding the bag of chips and lazily teasing Tubbo every so often.

“Tch- you can’t get it.”

“No I can’t- cause _you’re_ holding it Tommy.” Tubbo flaps his hands in the general direction of the bag of home-brand chips.

“You’re not even trying.” Tommy pushes Tubbo back, causing the brunette to simply give up and flop forwards on to the counter.

“Why doesn’t your Mum get, like, Walkers or somethin’? It’s not that hard to get branded chips, they’re- what- thirty cents difference?”

Tommy absently balances the packet of chips on top of Toby’s head, taking a few seconds to answer.

“I ‘unno, mus’ve just got a whole range of snacks n’ shit for us and gettin’ the home brand mus’ve just been easiest.” Tommy mumbles and shrugs, cursing when the chip packet slips off Tubbo’s fuzzy hair and back into his hands.

“Hmph.”

The two slip back into comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence I suppose. The sound of chip crunching and silent thoughts fill the air. They hadn’t even unpacked Tubbo’s stuff yet, they both just got up and mutually decided to snack in the kitchen. They hadn’t even take they’re shoes off. Before long, Tommy’s distracted from his thoughts by the quiet breathing coming from Tubbo’s head resting in his folded arms on the bench.

“Fucks sake Tubbo, if you were tired you coulda jus’ said so.” Tommy quirks an eyebrow.

“ _Mhm_.” Tubbo murmurs quietly.

“I’m not pulling you up stairs. You can do that yourself, thanks.” Tommy states bluntly.

Despite the blunt regards, Tommy will silently admit the Tubbo did look very cute comfortable dosing at the counter. He wouldn’t wanna disturb him too much. Therefore, that calls for blatantly stating how he isn’t going to carry him upstairs like a rag doll.

“Why are you so tired, anyway?”

“I was on a train for three hours Tommy, do you know what that _does_ to a man?” Tubbo mumbles into his arms with a hint of exasperation.

“Yeah, whatever Toob.” Tommy chuckles.

Tubbo shifts and rubs his face in in his hands, his fluffy brown hair falls in front before he pulls it back when he runs his hands through it. He looks up at Tommy with tired eyes and a small frown.

“I am not streaming today, I don’t care whatchu say.” Tubbo flops back onto the counter.

“Cool, I wasn’t planning on it actually,” Lies, “we can just chill and watch a movie or something?” Tommy scrolls through his notes on his phone.

“Yeah I guess...whatcha lookin at?” Tubbo stretches up to get a look at Tommy’s phone.

“Nothin.” Tommy moves his phone away.

He was actually looking at the schedule he’d made on the train platform during the five minutes he’d been waiting for Tubbo, but Tubbo didn’t need to know that. It would probably be embarrassing. Preparing stuff for their meetup. Being a good friend. Yep. Very embarrassing. What Tommy didn’t know, is that he’d be about to cause himself much much more embarrassment than what was warranted.

“Tom, it can’t be that bad,” Tubbo reaches up towards the phone.

“It isn’t.” Tommy pulls further away.

“Well then why do you keep moving away!?”

“CAUSE IT DOESN’T MATTER-“

“Well then why won’t you _SHOW ME_!?” Tubbo leaned up out of the bar stool to grab at the phone.

That’s when physics failed the two teenagers. Tommy leaned back to place his hand on the next part of the counter...and very quickly discovered that nothing was there. Newton’s first law of gravity proceeded to pull the lanky blonde boy back to earth. And to the kitchen floor.

Tommy slipped off the counter and Tubbo grabbed the sides of his shirt in a dramatic attempt to save the taller before he fell head-backwards into the tiled floor. Good thinking. Had Tubbo been a millisecond late, the stupid blonde would probably have lost the two braincells he had left and given himself terminal brain injuries as well.

But the boys dignity? That was injured _beyond_ any saving.

The situation left half of Tommy precariously over the edge of the counter, held on by Tubbo, who had been pulled out of his seat and had his face pressed into Tommy’s navel trying to keep him from falling off the bench. An incredibly cliche awkward situation.

“This is not ideal.” Tubbo mutters.

Tommy’s blue eyes widen in fear as Tubbo’s words vibrate too close to the lower parts of his body.

Frantically, the blonde teen struggles to extricate himself from the brunette without injuring or breaking his skull on the tile floor in the process. Tubbo lets go and scrabbles away before his head’s squished any closer to Tommy’s groin.

The boys each find seperate parts of the kitchen to look at as the seconds tick by and stretch in the awkwardness between them.

“Sorry bout that-“

“What movie you wanna watch?”

A pause.

“It’s ok-“

“I was thinkin maybe-“

Tubbo places his head in his hands and lets out a deep sigh. Tommy scratches the back of his neck and flicks dust off the counter.

“Let’s just watch UP with big-man, Carl Fredricksen.”

“Yeah.”

~§~


	2. Chapter 2

~§~

“I’m _bored_.” Tubbo whined from one side of the couch.

“It’s only 3:00pm, what the fuck are we gonna do for the next 4 hours?” Tommy stretched over the other side of the couch, reaching out to try and touch the floor.

Tubbo’s gaze flicks to Tommy’s exposed stomach as the other’s shirt rides up while stretching. He looks back at the scrolling movie credits feeling a little warmer than five seconds ago.

“I don’t know, you’re the host,” _you tell me what to do_ \- nope- _what we’re gonna do_ \- no...

“What you have planned.” _Good enough._

Deaf and ignorant to Tubbo’s internal struggle in phrasing, Tommy ponders what to do for the few hours before dinner. They’d already agreed to not stream tonight on account of Tubbo’s complete lack of functioning power thanks to his train ride over. So, what were the options?

Tommy pulls himself back up to stretch his feet onto Tubbo’s lap on the other side of the couch. Tubbo give’s him a disgruntled look but ultimately decides to ignore the blatant intrusion of his personal space.

“Well I haven’t really shown you around the house, have I? We just waltzed in here, ate chips an-“

“Yep..”

Tubbo purses his lips and glances around the lounge room. Tommy gets off the couch and stands at the doorway. Tubbo spins around to look over the back of the couch at him.

“So this is the doorway.” Tommy gestures, palms up, towards the door and coat-rack.

...

Tubbo let’s out a deep, tired, sigh.

“Thank you Thomas Simons. I couldn’t tell. You know I can’t read, but I _do_ happen have the basic problem solving skills that you evidently lack.” Tubbo states blankly.

Tommy grins and wiggles his fingers at door.

“It is a stunning doorway though, yeah?”

“You don’t say.”

“I do say.”

“Why don’t you walk through it and lock yourself out, you have the keys right?” Tubbo grins.

“Now that’s just rude. I’m hurt.” Tommy let’s his arms flop to his sides as he leans against the hallway wall.

“I could very well lock you out and no one would know till your parent’s got back.” Tubbo points out.

“Oh you wouldn’t dare, I am so much bigger than you-“ Tommy bolts forwards towards the couch and leaps over the back. The coffee table screeches a little as Tubbo pushes it to scramble off the couch before Tommy can get at him.

“YOU CAN’T CATCH ME YOU BRITISH BEANSTALK.” He shouts, all tiredness forgotten.

“YOU’RE BRITISH TOO, DICKHEAD.”

There’s light pattering as Tubbo runs barefoot up the stairs, followed by Tommy’s thundering. Tubbo runs into Tommy’s room and slams the door behind him, leaning all his weight against it to keep the blonde boy out.

“You don’t know that I’m british.” Tubbo catches his breath.

“That’s strangely ominous. I’m pretty sure you’re British. You sound like a right posh prick you do!” Tommy yells through the door.

“You take that back.”

“NEVER.” There’s a thud against the door.

Tubbo runs for cover underneath the bed before Tommy realises the door’s open. Seconds later, Tommy opens the door and crashes into the room. There’s a minute of silence as Tubbo holds in his breath and stills his beating heart. The only sounds are Tommy’s heavy breathing and the sounds of cars outside. The sun streams in dust particles through the window.

...

“I like da bee.”

Tubbo snorts and Tommy whips around to pull Tubbo out by the ankle from under his bed.

“AHAHA- NOOOOOO TOMMY! STOP STOP STOP!” Tubbo shrieks with laughter.

“YOU CALLED ME A BEANSTALK!” Tommy shouts loudly, although his massive grin betrays him.

“WELL YOU LOOK IT! I SPEAK NOTHING BUT TRUTH!”

“YOU’RE LIKE JESUS!”

“I’M LIKE JESUS!”

They scuffle on the floor of Tommy’s room for a bit, screeching with laughter. Tubbo has Tommy in a headlock before Tommy flips them over and gets up to pull Tubbo across the carpet again.

“HAHAH-WAIT- wait, SHIT- STOP.” The laughter dies down as Tubbo winces.

“Ok yeah let’s pull it in a bit, that was fun, but I think I got carpet burn.”

“Shit, sorry big man.” Tommy’s blue eyes widen and he hesitantly reaches towards Tubbo as he drops to the floor next to him.

“No no it’s cool it was fun.” Tubbo chuckles.

They laugh together quietly for a bit as the adrenaline dies down. The two of them continue to push each other and ruffle hair though. They look like they’d been through a hurricane.

Namely, hurricane Big TnT.

“Great house tour Tommy.”

“Anytime Big T.”

~§~

Tommy did end up showing Tubbo the house after their impromptu wrestling match.

From the doorway and entry hallway was the kitchen, counter and dining room on the right. On the left was the lounge room with a sliding door to the backyard, and straight forward there were the stairs to the Tommy’s Room, Mother and Fatherinnit’s bedroom, and the bathroom (“With a Shaftub! Shaftub? Shower bathtub”).

It was cool. This was Big Man Tommyinnit’s house. No longer legend nor myth.

“So TommyInnit doesn’t live in a mansion?” Tubbo spins in his bar stool behind the counter.

“No, I do not. But I could damn well buy one if I wanted to. That and all the wives. And the red cars.” Chicken nuggets and other ovenbake “things” pour out onto pans. Tommy rattles them slightly before pushing them straight into the not-fully-heated oven.

Tubbo cringes when he realises Tommy isn’t wearing oven mitts.

“Red cars? Don’t you mean Lamborghini’s?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah those.” Tommy kicks the oven shut with his foot and twists to set a timer on his phone. He proceeds to lean against the counter and scroll through reddit. Tubbo giggles.

Tommy looks up, “What?”

Tubbo grins, “I love that your phone’s red, that’s so on-brand of you.” He laughs.

Tommy slips the phone out of it’s Dream cover, “Oh! Yeah, it’s second hand.”

He spins the red phone between his fingers.

“Red and white. Trademark TommyInnit.”

“Yeah I own red.”

“You own red?”

“I invented it.” Tommy grins and look’s up from spinning his phone. Blue eyes meet dark brown.

Tubbo could’ve turned red. He could’ve. He forced it down though.

~§~

“Let’s call Wilbur.”

“Bruh what.” Shuffling noises come from Tommy’s doona cover. Tubbo raises his fuzzy head to open air. “Why?”

“I don’t know. We’re not streaming, we both know neither of us have enough energy to do much else.” Tommy gestures to Tubbo, sprawled out on his bed like he owns it, scrolling through twitter.

Tubbo shrugs and nods in agreement, “Too shay.”

Tommy pulls up discord, ignoring all dms and pings, and calls Wilbur. He pulls out his headphones. Not much point when Tubbo’s here too.

“WILBAH!” Tommy shouts into mic. Tubbo rolls out of the doona to stand with his elbows on the back of Tommy’s chair.

“TOMMY. What do you want, child?” The older friend’s notably energised voice fills the call.

“I’ve literally taken time out of my day to say hi, what more could you want from me. Also why didn’t you answer my messages from yesterday-“

“I’m streaming.” Wilbur points out quickly.

Tommy’s eyes widen and he glances to Tubbo behind him. Whoops. Tubbo chuckles quietly and glanced back to the screen.

“What-“

“Also you never check your dms, shut up.”

Tommy mutters something under his breath about Wilbur being a bitch (probably). Tubbo shifts closer to the monitor, migrating from standing up to kneeling next to the chair to have control of the keyboard and mouse. It was uncomfortable anyway. The chair back was too high up to rest his elbows on without losing blood circulation.

Tommy shifts the chair to the side to give Tubbo some room.

“So- well- eyyyyy Wilbur - ‘ow do?”

Tubbo smiles softly as Tommy slips into streamer-mode. He’s learned to notice the clear distinction between online Tommy and offline Tommy. It’s quite interesting actually. How the both of them have hand-crafted online personalities for themselves to seperate real life from “work” as one might say. Trick of the trade, surely. Either way, streamer tricks or not, it’s quite surreal having to adjust to online popularity and to maintain one’s personal life by not accidentally doxing yourself.

It’s strange.

But he wouldn’t give it away for the world. He’s lucky to be where he is now and he damn well knows it. The brunette boy glances to the other teen sitting up next to him and continues to smile softly. Yeah. It is fortunate. He’s got no idea what awaits for the years to come but he’s sure as hell ready for it and all it’s mishaps.

...

“FUCK OFF WILBUR AND FIGHT ME.”

Tubbo’s reverie shattered like glass and he snaps back to the present to listen properly.

“Now you’re just contradicting yourself Tommy.”

“I’LL CONTRADICT YOU, BITCH!” Tommy yells into his mic, “I COULD BEAT YOU EASILY IN DUELS, YOU DON’T EVEN PLAY HYPIXEL!”

“Hi Tubbo.” Wilbur calls quietly.

Tubbo, still startled, glances up from his pondering and looks to discord. He leans forward and brings up Wilbur’s stream while Tommy’s distracted (talking to himself as he fully descends into “im-on-a-stream mode”).

“H-Hey Wil- how’d you know I’m here?” Tubbo looks at the monitor, watching Wilbur stream Just Chatting on Twitch. The chat goes ballistic as they figure out Tubbo and Tommy must be staying over together. Tom quiets down a bit to pay attention to Wilbur and Tubbo.

“Well Tommy’s never this loud anymore, so he’s gotta be impressing someone-“

Tommy splutters, “ _WHAT_!?”

“That and the fact his mic’s a little scuffed- did you take your headphones out Tommy?”

Tommy’s still reeling from the call out so Tubbo steps in.

“Yeah I’ll have to look at that later I suppose.” Wilbur nods, delayed, on stream.

“So Tommy, about that duel, what say we duel on hypixel but you control the keyboard and Tubbo controls the mouse? I think that’s rather fair. Makes things interesting too. I’ll probably beat you either way.” Wilbur’s teasing seeps through the call, successfully getting under Tommy’s skin.

Tommy growls in annoyance as his pride is shot down by “big brother” Wilbur.

“Oh you’re on, you absolute _prick_.”

~§~

Tubbo perches on his knees on the floor, reaching up to hold the mouse at the ready. Tommy hovers over the keyboard. The timer ticks down.

3.

2.

1.

GO.

Intense clicking rings around the room for the first few seconds before all hell breaks loose.

...

“FUCK OFF WILBUR.”

“Wait WAIT - _TOMMY_ -“

“Rod, rod, _rOD QUICK- FISHING ROD._ ”

“ _TOMMY_ GO BACK!”

“WHY AREN’T YOU CLICKING!?”

“TOMMY JUST GET BACK _GET BACK_!”

Tommy and Tubbo press into each other, tense as they try to do epic gaming whilst relying on each other and the old scriptures known as “teamwork”. But as Sun Tzu, the author of bestselling New York Times “The Art of War”, once said:

_“In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity.”_

Alas in this case, it’s honestly nothing but chaos. There is no opportunity whatsoever. The duel rounds up being flying limbs and two boys pushing each other to desperately grasp a hold on the situation and to try and beat Wilbur in Hypixel Duels. And Wilbur isn’t even trying. As Tommy said: he just, doesn’t even play Hypixel.

It’s a disgrace.

The duel ends.

Tubbo sits in grouchy silence until, “To be fair Tom, we _are_ heavily handicapped.”

“WILBUR YOU FUCKING PRICK.” Tommy shouts.

Tommy clicks back to the stream to see Wilbur smirking to himself.

“What say I give you two minutes to reconvene while I talk to chat?” Wilbur doesn’t give them a second to answer before deafening in the call.

“What the fuck!?” Tommy explodes, gesturing frantically at his monitor, “wha-what? ARGH! WHAT A SHITHEAD! ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! HE’S AN ASSHOLE! HE THINKS HE’S SO GREAT AND HIGH AND MIGHTY AND- AND-“

Tubbo just watches on as Tommy cools down.

“You done?” Tubbo raises an eyebrow.

Tommy grouches and then lets out a regretful “yeah..”

“Alright so whats the plan? I wanna beat Wil at _least_ once. Even though he’s purposely gotten us at an extremely unfair disadvantage to make himself look good for stream, I still have a slice of dignity. Unlike you, obviously, if your temper tantrum goes for anything...you big baby.” Tubbo smirks up at Tommy from his spot on the floor.

Tommy looks down at him with a withering glare. He sits in his chair with his arms crossed looking as if he’s positively fuming.

“You’re a bitch.”

Tubbo raises an eyebrow.

“Alright big man, whatever you say.” Tubbo shrugs.

Tommy squints at the screen for a few seconds before ignoring the comment and plowing on.

“Right, so what do you wanna do? What do you wanna do?”

Tubbo looks at Wilbur’s muted stream, then at Tommy, then at the chair, then back at Tommy.

A few seconds of silence stretch between them.

“So- a few things-“ Tubbo starts. “We obviously both know how to duel, so, er- keeping a pattern is important so we’ve just gotta be aware of that so we can keep track of each other-“

Tubbo purses his lips and looks at the monitor.

“L-Look- it’d just be easier if I sat in your lap, I can’t reach up that high and across the desk and your mouse sensitivity’s just so low...” Tubbo stammers and avoids eye contact.

“Yeah, yeah, yep ok fine yeah-“ Tommy mutters under his breath and moves back a little to back room.

Wilbur undeafens in the call.

“Ok guys lets go, have you organised yourselves? Do you also need full diamond armour? Maybe enchants?” Wilbur leers.

“Oh shut up arsehole, stop acting like your all so high and mighty- you are the least big man I know- when we met up I was just shocked at how not-of-a-big-man you are. Accept I’m never shocked cause I’m me. You are so small. Everyone lies. I am bigger than you. They’re all lying. Chat lies to you. Your chat lies to you-“

Tubbo slaps his hand over Tommy’s mouth while hopping up off the floor and making himself comfortable in Tommy’s lap facing the desk. One hand over Tommy’s mouth and one on the mouse.

“Yes Wil, let’s just st-aAAH _-eww_ -“ Tubbo shrieks and rips his hand away from Tommy’s face.

“ _Ewww_ \- Tommyyy!?” Tubbo wipes his hand on his green polo shirt, glaring darkly back at Tommy, who looks pleased despite himself.

Tubbo sees Wilbur raise his eyebrows on the stream. “He just li-bi-licked my hand!” Tubbo stutters out and clicks back over to Minecraft.

“Fuckin’ deserved it tryna get me to shut up.” Tommy growls.

“No I did not!” Tubbo retaliates.

“Alright twats, whatever, lets start.” Wilbur tabs back into Minecraft.

Tubbo feels Tommy tense underneath him as they both snap back into focus. Try hard mode.

It was honestly a weird experience. Tubbo hadn’t sat on anyone or in anyone’s lap since he was younger. The situation had just never arisen. I mean, as a 16 year old boy you don’t really get that many chances to sit in people’s laps. Not that he’d want to.

Don’t be weird.

Yes, it’s a strange thing to take note of at a moment like this, but it was intriguing. Feeling a body underneath him. Th-that sounded weird. It’s not weird. Not in a weird way. He doesn’t mean it like that. It’s strange. Just- strange.

Tommy reaches around Tubbo to the keyboard. Tubbo’s eyes widen. He turns fully to the desk and sits stock still. It isn’t weird. This isn’t weird.

3.

2.

1.

GO.

The game begins.

Contrary to last time, this game was silent. The two boys were on try hard mode and wanting to beat Wilbur. They were not to be stopped. Both were tense with adrenaline.

“Back up.”

“Ok go.”

The both of them let out little mutters of encouragement whilst continuing to focus until-

Wilbur’s avatar burst into a puff of smoke on screen.

“YEAH SUCK IT! YOU’RE SHIT! ABSOLUTE SHIT, WILBUR!”

The game was over just a minute after it’d started.

“Well you didn’t think that before!”

“AAHAHAH! YOU’RE STILL SHIT!” Tommy yells. He then pumps his fists in the air and goes to get up before realising that Tubbo’s in his lap, and settles for just grasping the other boys shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

“WE BEAT HIM! WE BEAT YOU BAD WIL, YOU SUCK!” Tommy continues shouting.

Tubbo just grins, “Yeah, Wilburrr c’moooon - we were sharing keyboard and mouse and we still beat youuu~”

“On the second go.” Wilbur points out.

“WE BEAT YOU WILBUR SOOT! SAY IT! SAY IT!” Tommy slaps his desk.

“You beat me in a video game.” Wilbur admits with faint irritation.

“Yeaaaah thas right,” Tubbo grins and clicks back onto Wilbur’s stream. “In a video game of course, Twitch TOS.”

Tommy wraps his arms around Tubbo’s waist and hugs him, squeezing the other to express his excitement.

“YEEEEEEEEEAH! YESSS HAHAH.”

~§~

An hour after Wilbur’s ended stream, Tubbo’s clicking through Tommy’s twitter and scrolling through random tweets and the occasional Dream SMP fan art. He’s still sitting in Tommy’s lap, the other boy oblivious to the world whilst looking at whatever on his phone. Does he not mind?

Tubbo begins to feel warmer as he becomes more self aware of the fact that he’s still sitting in another human’s lap. Why haven’t his legs fallen asleep yet? Is he ok? Is he even awake? No that’s dumb, he’s scrolling through his phone. Tubbo feels a warmth creep up his neck from either himself or Tommy’s body heat. Is it embarrassment? He can’t tell, oh god. He fails to suppress a shiver and Tommy looks up from his phone.

Oh shit.

It wasn’t weird, that wasn’t weird. That wasn’t weird, right? He didn’t mean it- Tubbo tenses and then flushes pink. Still looking at the screen without scrolling.

Tommy blinks.

“...we can probably go eat dinner now.”

“Yeah. Coolio. Cool cool.” Tubbo shoots out of the chair. Stands awkward for a few seconds, then walks straight downstairs.

Tommy just stares blankly at the monitor.

~§~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter. ill probably post chapter 4 asap cause this is really short anyway. enjoy! i guess lol.

~§~

Two teenage boys walk into a kitchen, one suggests they cook actual food, the other declines the offer, and they successfully create a batch of oven bake food to take up to Tommy’s room and eat whilst watching other youtuber’s best-of-2020. Culinary skills reminiscent of a joke. But it’s ok, who can blame them? Certainly not me, the omniscient narrator. I can barely cook noodles.

Anyway, skin clear and crops non-existent, the two boys split up as one gets into sleep clothes and the other cleans the few dishes like the gracious (yet incredibly annoying) host he is.

The sun sets, casting a reflective and warm glow through the dining room and into the kitchen. Tommy had finished washing the tray and putting other dishes in the dishwasher when he get’s miraculously distracted with a tweet on twitter.

—

"Creek is the best ship in south park" i say into the mic

the crowd boos, i begin to walk off in shame, when a voice speaks and commands silence from the room

"they're right," they say, i look for the owner of the voice. there in the 5th row stands tubbo underscore himself

—

Obviously the person writing the tweet meant it in jest, but what’s this shipping thing? That’s where a fan of something thinks two characters are good together, right? Tommy’s both perplexed and curious as to how Tubbo’s involved in this equation. What’s “Creek”?

Tommy leans against the bench, tapping quietly on the granite counter.

He clicks on a link to a clip someone had replied to the tweet with and waits for it to load up.

South park...that’s that really bad cartoon from a few years ago. Tubbo had talked about it a few times when he was really into it, he remembers now. Yeah, they’d sat in a voice call as Tubbo yammered on about it for hours a year or so ago.

The clip loads up and Tubbo’s voice plays quietly out of his phone on lowest volume.

“Yeah I get shipping, I was really into South park and I was kind of a super fan, so I get it,” Tubbo laughs, “yeah I know about the Wattpad stuff and some of the South Park shipping...I used to read some of it.”

Tommy find’s himself tapping the bench quickly, and makes a conscious effort to stop. He pulls away from his phone with eyebrows raised. Wow. Shipping. He didn’t know Tubbo knew about whatever that side of the internet was. I mean, it makes sense. From what he’d heard from Tubbo, South park seemed pretty self aware of that stuff. It was...interesting.

He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised.

Tommy pulls up safari and searches for “creek south park” and narrows his eyes when the suggestion’s first option is “creek south park nsfw”, either way, he soldiers on.

Creek. A ship between characters Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak from the South Park fandom.

Huh.

Tommy clicks his phone off and stares at the counter.

Ok. Cool. Tubbo used to ship. _The more you know._

...

~§~

Tommy isn’t a proud guy. He’s not. As many times as he acts like a complete asshole for his stream, he’s just not an outrageously egotistical guy in public or in general.

But, to get straight to the point:

Looking up clips of your best friend kind of reaches a whole new low of “stalker”.

There’s no pride or dignity in searching for clips of Tubbo talking about shipping and what he used to do with his time before fully getting into streaming. I mean, one would argue that Tommy could just turn to Tubbo and _ask_ him about it, but this factor seems to be irrelevant to him. Tommy’s an idiot sometimes. We’ve already established this.

It’s 10:00pm. Tubbo’s conked out on the blow up mattress Tommy has so graciously got him to pump up for himself, and Tommy’s on his bed lit up by the blue glow of his phone as he scrolls through youtube and vod clips. He’s curious, ok? Shipping? He’s just never really come across anything like this. The fans seem to have done all the work in garnering as many clips of Tubbo talking about shipping and South Park as possible so Tommy finds himself tapping onto video after video about his friend.

—

Tubbo talks about shipping while building on SMP Earth.

Tubbo talks about South Park.

Tubbo cosplays as his character on the DREAM SMP

Tubbo’s skin is Tweek from South Park.

—

... _Tweek from Southpark? Wait isn’t that..._

Tommy swipes back onto safari with the page about the South Park ship.

_Wait, Tweek’s from the “Creek” ship._

Tommy’s eyebrows slowly raise in surprise.

Ok...apparently he ships this...and has Tweek as his Minecraft skin.

“Sus.” Tommy mutters under his breath to not wake the brunette sleeping on the floor.

_I think that’s enough for tonight- all the speculation’s getting to you._

Tommy huffs, turns off his phone, and charges it on the bedside table.

What a strange thing to fixate on. How did he get here?

The blonde boy rolls over to gaze down at the other teen who’s asleep and dead to the world.

_Tubbo wouldn’t mind me searching up stuff about him. Right? Actually scratch that, he definitely would._ That just sounds terrible out of context. There’s no way. Tommy hums quietly and turns back to stare up at the darkened ceiling.

_He’s your friend, just fucking ask him, why are making a big deal about it?_

Tommy doesn’t know. He supposes it’s just a little bit embarrassing.

~§~


	4. Chapter 4

~§~

Tubbo’s dreams are a fading memory once he’s rudely shaken awake by Tommy, flopping onto his chest with the other half of his body still on the bed. Tubbo blearily opens his eyes and glares as coldly as he can at his boney bitch of a friend.

“The..ffuck d’you wanmt.” Sleep slurs his words as he feels himself being dragged back into unconsciousness.

“C’mon you lazy bitch, if we wanna record we gotta get up and get our shit together.”

“You’re not even out of bed- OOFF FUCK,” Tommy courteously flops off the bed, using Tubbo’s fragile body as a cushion. The blow up mattress sinks with Tommy’s extra weight.

“Tommy get _ooooff_ ,” Tubbo groans, “The mattress is painful as it is. I’m not ssleeping on this squishy rock ever again.” He brings his arms up under Tommy’s back and uses his one last dreg of energy to push the other boy off him and onto the floor.

Tommy lays on the floor, facing the ground.

“mmmmm,” he says, intelligently.

Tubbo turns back to his pillow, shutting his eyes once more.

The sun peaks through the gap in curtain, diligently landing right on Tubbo’s face. He scrunches up and shoves his head under his borrowed doona to retreat from the light. Even the world seems to be against him sleeping in.

Tommy gets up and creeps over to Tubbo, leaning over him. He goes to shake the fluffy brunette awake but pauses with his hands hovering over the other boy.

He’s cute.

He just- he looks so wonderfully cozied up under the doona, trying to escape the sun. Tommy’s shocked with a wave of warm fuzziness that overtakes him.

Tubbo’s brown hair puffs out from the gap in the doona, the sun landing right on his sleeping form. The doona quietly rises and falls. Tommy listens for once in his life. He listens in on the silence of the morning, the sound of Toby’s quiet breathing, a muffled ruffling sound coming from the doona, the birds chirping outside.

He feels happy. A small but genuine smile spreads across Tommy’s face.

Then Tubbo shuffles a little and Tommy snaps back into it.

He’s shaken awake again before he has any idea of what transpired.

~§~

Tommy’s an asshole.

That’s it. Scientific response concluded. There’s nothing else to discuss.

After being rudely awaken by the taller boy and forced to get dressed and organised, Tommy then decided to be a great friend and give Tubbo the camera equipment to carry to the park. Granted, there wasn’t a lot of equipment (just a digital camera and tripod) but it was still a dick move and he’s not forgiving the blonde bitch any time soon.

The weight of the camera bag weighs Tubbo down and he’s snuffling and rubbing his eyes every few meters while walking on the sidewalk.

“Tubbo, you good mate?”

“Just dandy. I shouldn’t be awake for another 3 hours, Tommy.”

Tommy falls back and loops a lanky arm over the smaller boys shoulders. He doesn’t say it, but Tubbo can feel him trying to push him to go faster. Argh. Toby internally sighs.

“Well you wouldn’t have to suffer so much if you didn’t have such a stupid ass sleep schedule.” Tommy raises his eyebrows and continues to push Tubbo down the path.

“I’m doing a charity to the rest of society. Common good, if you will.” Tommy grins and pulls Tubbo into his side a little, holding his shoulder tightly.

Honestly, anyone else would be alarmed in this situation. An assertive 16-year-old British teenager latching onto you and explaining how much of a charitable person he is (despite evidence strongly suggesting otherwise) and getting you to do shit with words and a charming smile.

“You should consider getting into marketing.” Tubbo says out loud.

Tommy gives a weird look to the boy next to him, “Where the fuck did that come from.”

Tommy slips away from his side to walk backwards in front of him.

“You’re an asshole, but it’s just stonks if you focus that energy onto consumers to get them to buy stuff!” Tubbo shrugs and rubs his hands down his face.

Tommy splutters, “You’re the one being an asshole, you’re being all grumpy and tired.”

“As I said, you woke me up.”

“It’s 9 o’clock it’s not even that bad.”

Tubbo doesn’t answer and continues to saunter down the sidewalk. At this point, Tommy’s walking circles around Tubbo, ruffling his hair and pushing him every so often in boredom.

“WALK FASTER.”

“Nope.”

Tubbo crosses his arms, camera bag still in hand, and raises his nose to the sky. He doesn’t care what Tommy comes up with, the blonde boy pushes his buttons, it’s only fair he gets a taste of his own medicine.

“You are just-“ Tommy growls and stomps forward again.

“We’re supposed to be vlogginggg.” Tommy whines.

“Well you were an asshole, so now you get to suffer the consequences.” Tubbo smirks and flicks his hair out of his eyes.

“WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY.”

“We do, in fact, we’ve actually got a whole 4 daAAAAHHHH-“ Tubbo feels his center of gravity shift against his will as his feet leave the ground. Tommy scoops him up and continues to stomp down the path, refusing to look at the brunette boy in spite.

“Now that was just unnecessary. You can’t carry me all the way-“

“SHHHHHHHHUT UP.”

Tubbo crosses his arms and gazes up at Tommy, waiting for him to give in.

“You’re actually quite light.”

“We’ve got 800 more meters, put me down.”

“Fine, but stop acting like a bitch.”

“No can do.”

Tommy glares at the brunette, puts him down, and continues to push him along.

~§~

The two boys wander through the stone park gates into a wide, open field. Plenty of space for sports and running around in, but that’s not what the two Minecrafters are looking for. God forbid either of them attempt playing sport. Tubbo can do gymnastics but neither of them could give a shit about the more patriotic forms of exercise.

They make their way across the field to the forest reserve. Deeper in is where they’d be filming. Far enough from the field to not have to worry about being hit by a stray ball and even a little more to hopefully avoid any kids.

Tubbo places the camera bag next to Tommy’s feet, glances at him, and bolts across the field leaving 0.5 seconds for Tommy to react. The taller carefully holds the camera bag and races across the field after the other. It wouldn’t take long the catch up with Tubbo being a shortass and all, but Tommy’s hindered with caring for the camera bag so it makes for a fair race.

Tubbo reaches the forest edge with a quick look back at Tommy. He sees the taller teen hurtling after him and decides it probably isn’t the sanest idea to wait, so Toby enters the forest.

It’s notably colder. Not cold as in eerie or spooky, but just, cool. Like a quiet morning mist. The forest seems to muffle a lot of sounds further out in the field so it makes for a nice and calm place to film. Not that Tommy and Tubbo would be filming calmly.

“AH FUCK.”

Tubbo twists round to see Tommy bashing a low hanging branch out of his face with one hand.

Yep. “Deserved.”

“Oh shut up Tubbo.” Tommy retorts irritably.

Tommy makes his way over to Tubbo, brushing off his red and white shirt and kicking his red sneakers into the forest undergrowth. Tubbo glares at Tommy after the blonde kicks a hazel bush. Tommy grins at him, knowing full well he’s getting under his skin.

Tubbo rolls his eyes and smiles against his will “Ok, where are we filming?”

“Well there’s a creek over here,” Tommy points further into the forest, “so we can probably set up next to it.”

Tubbo nods and bounces over to where Tommy had pointed.

“Ok so, the plan is to try making tools, try building a bridge over water, and for you to follow landmarks that I give you to find me. Sound good?”

“Yep. Don’t mess anything up Tubzo.”

“The hell is that meant to mean?”

Tommy smirks and ruffles the shorter’s hair. Tubbo stares after Tommy as he walks off, a little disconcerted.

~§~

After successfully getting organised and settling down, Tubbo finishes setting the camera on the tripod and the two start recording.

“WELCOME GAMERS.”

“No.”

“WHAT IS UP.”

Tubbo looks to Tommy at his side.

“Ok, ok, - WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER VIDEO!”

“Today we’ll be doing Minecraft IN REAL LIFE!” “With me! Tubbo! Hello!”

The intro begins and the two of them are off to a start.

~§~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok never mind. i don’t want to keep writing lol. i may pick this back up if i feel like it but ive got no commitment to this. i may right a oneshot or two though.
> 
> here’s my notes if anyone wants to pick it up:
> 
> \- tubbo hears tommy listening to music at night (piano man billy joel)  
> \- tommy walks in on tubbo shirtless after his shower thinking he was already down stairs waiting cause they were gonna watch a movie.  
> \- tubbo sleeps in tommys bed on the second night cause the mattress sucks  
> \- tommy discovers south park’s plethora of nsfw creek art
> 
> Tubbo and Tommy meet up at tommys house for a vlog collab- they stay over for 4 days total and stream once together as well. the night before tubbo arrives tommy discovers tubbos liking of southpark and does some digging, he ends up digging up stuff about tubbo in his spare time.
> 
> tommy and tubbo go for a wander around town for the vlog and when they get back tubbo has a shower, tommys surprised when tubbo gets out because tommys scsrolling through info about tubbo and his liking of southpark and shipping.
> 
> tommy and tubbo stream together and chat freaks out after seeing tubbo stands up in his bee pjs- previously thinking he was just wearing a normal black hoodie.
> 
> Friday  
> 11am - pick up tubbo and drop home  
> show around house play minecraft  
> discovery  
> \- tubbo tired  
> Saturday  
> 11am - walk around and record  
> tommy looks into south park  
> stream  
> Sunday  
> get up, flim more content  
> get back,  
> shower  
> stream - chat freaks out about bee pjs  
> confront about southpark and shipping  
> mmmmmm confrontation?  
> Monday  
> sleep in till 10 - parents home at 10

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback.
> 
> this is my first time writing a fic. i have two chapters backed up as of now and i don’t intend to discontinue this fic so- keep an eye out.
> 
> anyways cool cool. thanks :)


End file.
